Be yourself: Monster High
by anubisd101
Summary: Frankie's this Tom-boy who love to skate, but she can't let the popular girls know that, or they'll ruin her life by making fun of her because she's different from them.Then she meets 3 guys named Deuce, Clawd, and Holt, and they just want her to be herself!And what happens when this new girl shows up? Lots of secrets, that's what!What do you think will happen? Find out by reading!
1. CHAPTER 1: A WAY WITH THE BOYS

Chapter 1

A WAY WITH THE BOYS

* * *

Cleo- So we need invitations girls! You guys can invite anyone popular!

Frankie's P.O.V.

Cleo is having some stupid party tomarow night! Of course, I have to go, or all the popular girls will ruin my life! I'm not into all that girly stuff, I'm more of a Tom-boy! We were going to hang out after school, and then I ran into my real friends.

Clawdeen- Hey Frankie! Want to hang out with us later at the coffin bean, you want to come?

Frankie- Oh, sorry guys, but I'm going shopping with the ghouls, hope that's ok.

Lagoona- Of course it is mate, so long as we get to hang out this week.

Frankie- Of course we'll get to hang out! See ya!

Clawdeen- By!

* * *

Frankie's P.O.V.

I got a text from Cleo saying she has a little brother imergencey, and thshipping shopping was canceled for today. So instead of texting Clawdeen, I decided that today, I was going to be me! I put on a pink shirt that showed my shoulders, with skin tight ripped jeans and blue/green eye shadow. I grabbed my skateboard and road down to the skate park. Of course, I was the only girl there, all the boys stared at me, but I didn't care, I just did tricks like the rest of them. I did a few 360s and a couple grinder tricks. When I was done, 3 guys came over to me, There names were Deuce, Clawd, and Holt.

Deuce- Who are you?

Frankie- My name's Frankie.

Deuce- Cool, my name's Deuce, and this is Clawd and Holt.

Clawd- Hey.

Holt- Watz up?

Clawd- Those were some awsome tricks you were doing!

Frankie- Thanks!

Deuce- Do you want to come hang out with us?

Frankie- Sure!

Frankie's P.O.V.

We hung out for hours, untill it got dark, I grabbed myskateboard and said "See ya!" I started to skate home but one of them caught up to me, Holt.

Holt- Hey, wait up!

Frankie- Yeah?

Holt- Can you come to the skatepark tomarow?

Frankie- I'm not sure, it depends on my scedual.

Holt- Ok see ya!

Frankie- By!

I left the skatepark all happy, and I don't know why.


	2. CHAPTER 2: SHOCKING!

Chapter 2

SHOKING!

* * *

Frankie's P.O.V.

Yesterday was so much fun! Anthe those guys were really cool! All I could think about last night was Holt, and how he looked so familier, oh well. When I went to school, I couldn't believe my eyes!

* * *

Cleo- So ghouls, I hope everything's all set up for the party tonight.

Toroli- Everything's great! All the nerds will be on there knees, begging for a invatation!

Cleo- Perfe...Woah!

* * *

Frankie's P.O.V.

Cleo ran into someone and they both fell down. When I came out from behinde the rest of them, I saw who it was, and I couldn't believe my eyes! It was Holt! He looked at me like he had seen me befor, but mouthed words to him. "No! I'll explain later!" I said.

Holt- Uhhh, sorry.

He picked up his stuff.

Cleo- Just get out!

Cleo got impatient with Holt, and he left as soon as possible. But he surprised me at my locker.

* * *

Holt- Hey, Frankie, right? I'm not sure if you remember me from the skatepark.

Frankie- Skateparks? Eww, no way! ( I lied! )

Holt- Frankie, your lying!

Frankie- Ok fine!

I dragged him to the back of the school and explained.

Holt- But that's just crazy!

Frankie- I know.

Holt- I don't understand why you can't you just be yourself!

Frankie- Because if the popular girls find out, they'll ruin my life!

Holt- Who cares what they think?! Just be yourself!

Frankie- I can't!

Holt got angry with me.

Holt- Whatever, come see me when your ready to be yourself.

He walked away, I felt like crying.

* * *

I normally wouldn't go back to. The skatepark, but no! My bratty little sister wanted to see me do tricks! My mom insisted, I got in my skater cloths, grabbed my skateboard, and rode slowly to the park with my sister. Whenmew got there nobody stared, they didn't care anymore. Clawd, Deuce, and Holt spotted me, Clawed and Deuce came over to me, but Holt stayed in the same spot, he pretended like I wasn't even there.

Deuce- Yo, Frankie's back!

Clawd- Alright!

Frankie- Look guys, I' m here for my sister. Alright?

My sister dragged me over to a bench. "I'mtoning to sit here well you do twicks!"

She said, I simple tricks that no one was really impressed by so she wouldn't ask to see more. "Can we go now?" I asked. "Ok." She said. When I was leaving I met Holt's eyes to see a little mercy, but no luck, I turned my head and let a single tear out.

* * *

Clawd's P.O.V.

Frankie let a single tear out when she left, I looked over to see what she was looking at. Holt. Holt had a tint of regret in his eyes.

Clawd- Dude, what was that?

Holt- What?

Deuce new what I was talking about.

Deuce- Yeah, what was that?

Holt- What?!

Clawd- Frankie crying as you two were gazing!

He shrugged.

Holt- I don't know.

But I didn't believe him.

* * *

Frankie's P.O.V.

What the heck is wrong with me?! I just met this guy and I'm crying because he's mad at me?!

* * *

**What do you think? Please comment any ideas for this story! I'm open to suggestions!**


	3. CHAPTER 3: THE POPULAR GHOULS

**CHAPTER 3- THE POPULAR GHOULS!**

* * *

Frankie's P.O.V.

So it was the next morning, I was pretty tired, I could barly sleep last night. I just grabbed something out of my closet and put it on. When I left the house I had reallized that I put my skater cloths on! I tried to get back in the house, but the door was locked, and my parents weren't home, and I forgot my pocketbook and keys in side! "Shoot!" I said, I just had to avoid the popular ghouls today.

* * *

At school...

* * *

Frankie's P.O.V.

I put a hoodie on so they wouldn't see me, it worked, but I don't know how this was going to go all day long! Then, Clawdeen, Abby, and Lagoona walked up to me.

* * *

Clawdeen- Frankie?

Frankie- Hey ghouls.

Lagoona- What are you doing?

Frankie- *Pulls them into a closet, takes off hoodie*

Frankie- I can explain, I...

Abby- Why you where this?

Clawdeen- Dose this mean you won't be hangging out with Cleo and her BRATZ?

Frankie- No, I will. I accidentally put this on this morning, cause...

Clawdeen- Wait! Your embaresed to be dressed like this?

Frankie- Yes!

Clawdeen- I can't believe this! You need to be yourself Frankie, not who Cleo wants you to be!

Frankie- I can't, if I be myself with them around, they will do everything in there power torchor me!

Clawdeen- Whatever, text us when your ready to be yourself!

Frankie's P.O.V.

I went to go after them when they left, but I feltsomething tug on me, and it wrippedSleve sleve! "Shoot!" I said. I left the closet and them the popular girls saw me. Oh no.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? PLEASE REVIW! AND I WOULD LIKE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I'VE WRITTEN 2 OTHER STORYS, ONE ABOUT HOUSE OF ANUBIS, AND THE OTHER ABOUT AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER,**** SO CHECH THOSE OUT IN MY PROFILE! AND SO SORRY FOR THIS ONE BEING SO SHORT, BUT I PROMIS, THE NEXT ONE WON'T BE!**


	4. CHAPTER 4: THE NEW GIRL PART 1

**CHAPTER 4- THE NEW GIRL PART 1**

* * *

Frankie's P.O.V.

Frankie- Uhhh, hey ghouls.

I said with a a worried look and voice.

Cleo- Frankie, what are you wher...

Cleo was interrupted by someone walking through us. Cleo stared at her as she walked by. She had a brown tank top on with a black vest over it, and jean shorts. For shoes, it was black boots wit 1/2 inch think heel, and a golden locket with a rose bush theme on it. She also had white hair in a ponytail, and had a light tan shoulder strap bag. And here is the part that surprised me the most, she had a skateboard in her other hand against her hip!

Cleo- Excuse me, but how do you think you are to walk through my conversation?!

She stopped and turned her head so slightly you could only see her left eye. She had an angry look on her face as she stared at Cleo. Then she turned her head forward and continued walking.

Toroli- Oh my ghoul! Lets go show that girl who's bose!

Cleo- No, we'll deal with her later. But right now...

They turned and stared at me.

Cleo- Frankie?

Frankie- Y-Yes?

Cleo- What are you whereing?

Frankie- Well, uhhhh...

Cleo- Yes?

Frankie- My little sister dared me to where it to school, normally I would just say, yeah right! I'll do that in a million years! But she said if I did, she would give 20 dollars, and who could say no to that? plus I believe that she has it because she's be saving up all her money for the past 3 years!

Cleo- Well good, you know for a second there, I actually thought that you ment to where this to school!

They all just laughed, I laughed to trying to make it sound real.

Cleo- Well now, we'll go see who that new girl is!

Cleo walked down the hallway and we all just followed untill we saw the new girl at her locker.

Cleo- ehhem.

The girl moved her locker door so she could see Cleo's face. She narrowed her eyebrows and said "Can I help you?"

Cleo- What's your name?

Girl- My name is Cian.

Cleo- Hi, my name's Cleo. I don't think we properly met back there.

Cleo was talking sarcastically, and had an angry look on her face.

Cleo- I'm just going to make this clear, I own this school, I am the queen, if you think you can walk in here all brave, then you need to think twice!

Cleo's eyes widend as they went up and down, as if she had realized something about Cian.

Cian- Well I don't really care who you are, so you walk along now.

She put her head back in her locker.

Cleo- Are you a normie?!

Cian's eye's widened and then she went back to her look of anger. She grabbed Cleo by the neck and pulled her in close to her face.

Cian- You listen to me, the next time you call me a normie, I actully am going to chock you! I am a human, yes, but normal, no way!

She threw Cleo by her neck into the crowed. Cian just turned around and closed her locker still staring at Cleo with an angry look, then she turned around and began to walk away. Cleo had her hand on her throught, and half on the floor, and half on Toroli and where cats, they tried to hold her up, but most of there attention went to Cian, all there mouths were dropped, and then they all looked at each other and back again, then pulled Cleo up who still had her hand on her throught.

Toroli- I don't believe it!

Frankie- Me neither!

* * *

**HEY GUYS! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLESE REVIEW, AND DON'T FORGET THAT I AM ALWAYS OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!**


	5. Chapter 5: THE NEW GIRL PART 2

**CHAPTER 5- THE NEW GIRL PART 2**

* * *

Frankie's P.O.V.

Cleo- I can't believe that I was strangled by a normi!

Draculara- Maby you should tell Bloodgood.

Cleo- That's where we're headed right now!

Cleo was really upset with that new girl. None of us new who she really was, or why she was so mad at Cleo. But the thing that got me, was the fact that she all most strangled Cleo to the ground, I mean, who dose something like that to someone they don't know?! When we got to Bloodgoods office, Cleo bragged right in.

Cleo- Head mistress Bloodgood, I have a complaint!

Bloodgood- Is there a problem Cleo?

Cleo- Yes, There is actually! In the hallway, I was just chocked by the new girl! Girls, what was her name?

Cleo turned towards us and everybody started to talk, but I remembered.

Frankie- Cian.

Cleo turned back towards Bloodgood.

Cleo- Yes, that was her name, Cian.

Bloodgood- Oh, girls, please leave, I must talk to Cleo privately.

We all had a puzzled look on our faces, including Cleo. We all left as they had there conversation.

Bloodgood- Cleo, I've known Cian most of my life, and she dose have a way with strength, but she is not going to be intrrouble.

Cleo- WHAT!? But, why not!?

Bloodgood- Please Cleo, you may go now.

Cleo- But she...

Bloodgood- Now!

Cleo looked angry when she came out of Bloodgood's office.

Frankie- Cleo, you ok?

Cleo- Actually Frankie, I am not!

Toroli- What happened in there?

Cleo- Well Toroli, Bloodgood said that Cian was not going to be introuble for chocking me!

We all gasped. It was so hard to believe.

Cleo- I know. But I'm telling you girls, we are so going to get revenge on her!

Everyone smiled, except me.

* * *

In homeroom...

* * *

Frankie's P.O.V.

I saw Cian in the second row up talking to Clawd, Deuce, and Holt! They were all laughing, and smiling, but for some reason, it was killing me! thaws also afraid of what Cleo would do if she saw Deuce talking to Cian. I sat behind them to see what they were saying.

Clawd- Oh come on Cian!

Cian- I'm serious, I haven't!

Deuce- You've got to be kidding me!

Cian- I'm not! Obviously, you guys need a refresure, I meen, we haven't seen each other in forever!

Holt- Yeah, how about the skatepark after school, we can tell Heath.

Cian- Sounds great! I'll tell Destiny!

Deuce- Cool, see ya!

Holt- By!

Cian- See ya guys at lunch!

I had no idea what they were talking about! I mean, seen each other in years, I would think that Deuce would have told Cleo if he was friends with another girl, or else she would have to find out the hard way, and so would he. All of the guys walked away, and Cian was drawing something in a small book, I couldn't see what it was, but I could tell that she put a lot of efert into it. Then Cleo walked in and sat right next to Deuce.

Teacher- Class, take your seats. I would like to introduce our newest student to Monster High, Cian.

Cian closee her book imidienly after the teacher introduced her.

Teacher- Cian, are listening to music during class? There is only one exeption for music in class and that is Holt, not give me your music divice.

Cian-No!

Everyone gasped, and the teacher looked angry.

Teacher- Do I need to get Ms. Bloodgood?

Cian- Yes, you do.

Everyone began to whisper, and the teacher called in Bloodgood to the classroom.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S NOT AS GOOD AS THE OTHER ENDINGS, BUT I TRYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. CHAPTER 6: WHAT!

**CHAPTER 6- WHAT!?**

* * *

Over Intercom:

* * *

Teacher- , can you come in here?

Bloodgood- Yes, I will be there in a moment.

* * *

Frankie's P.O.V.

Everyone waitEd for Bloodgood to come to the classroom, but Cian had an evil smile on her face, but I new that she wasn't going to get away with it this time. Bloodgood walked in, when she did she asked to see them both in the hallway, but Cian had a 'I don't really care' look on her face.

* * *

IN THE HALLWAY:

* * *

Cian's P.O.V.

* * *

Bloodgood- So what happened here?

Teacher- Well , Cian is listening to music well it was class time and I asked for the device, and she said 'no', repeatedly. Then I asked if I had to call you in here, and she said 'yes'.

Bloodgood- I see, Cian you may go back into the classroom now, you are not in trouble.

Cian- Thankyou.

I looked at the teacher as if I were saying 'Haha!'. Then I walked back in where everybody was staring at me, but I couldn't care less!

* * *

Back in hallways:

* * *

Teacher- How could you say she's not in trouble?! You had better let me at least take her music device away from her!

Bloodgood- Actually, I won't allow that.

Teacher- What!? Why not!?

Bloodgood- Because I know Cian, and I know what's going on in her life, when she listens to music, she reflects her emotions off it.

Teacher- Meaning?

Bloodgood- Meaning, what she is listening to, she has the same emotions as a writter did in the song, so for example, if she is listening to a sad song she feels sad, and when she is listening to an upbeat song, she feels brave and confident. She comes from a very strong and powerfull family, you don't want to hurt her, or you will get hurt 1,000 times worse!

* * *

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW, AND YOU WILL KNOW WHY BLOODGOOD SAID THAT, I'M JUST NOT SURE WHEN!**


	7. CHAPTER 7: THE SKATEPARK

**CHAPTER 7- THE SKATEPARK**

* * *

Cian's P.O.V.

It was after school, I said I was going to meet Deuce, Clawd, Holt, Heath, and Destiny at the skatepark. When I left school, all the teachers that I had that day gave me a 'You will pay!' look, but I didn't care. When I left, someone caught up to me, she was hanging out with Cleo earlyer, but I didn't know her name, but she was whereing some really cool cloths, I didn't know why, but when I walked by them, I could here what they were talking about, and how her sister dared her to where it, that's so crazy, but I knew she was lying because of my secret. Anyway, she caught up to me befor I left the school.

Frankie's P.O.V.

Frankie- Hey!

Cian turned twords me.

Cian- Yes?

Frankie- Can I ask you something?

Cian- You just did.

I didn't quite know what to say next, she said it as if she was mad at me. Then words finally came out of my mouth.

Frankie- Uh, can you tell me why you were being so mean to Cleo, and every single teacher, and didn't get in trouble?

Cian- Listen, uh...

Frankie- Frankie.

I had a smile on my face, but I could tell she was going to say something mean.

Cian- Listen Frankin Freak, that is none of your business, and if you really want to know, then you should probably tell Cleo to try and think back real hard into her past.

Now, I really didn't know what to say, but Cian just turned around and walked away, I just stood there alone. I didn't know where else to go but home, then Cleo walked up to me.

Cleo- Frankie, if you go home and get changed, we can go shopping.

Frankie- Yeah, sure.

Even though I knew I wasn't.

* * *

SKATEPARK...

* * *

Cian's P.O.V.

I road down to the skatepark, I saw Holt and my sister Destiny, I guess they were waiting for Clawd, Deuce, Heath, and me. I skated down the hill, everyone stared at me, but as usual, I didn't care, I didn't really care about what anyone thought of me. When I got to Holt and Destiny, I surprised them.

Cian- BOO!

Holt- Ahhh!

Cian- Haha! Got ya!

Destiny- Not me!

Cian- Well of corse not you!

Holt- Oh come on! She didn't scare you?!

Destiny- Nope!

Holt- Girls are weird!

Me and Destiny both laughed. Then we saw Deuce and Clawd.

Clawd- Whaz up dudes?

Deuce- Hey!

Cian- Hey guys!

Destiny- Helloooo.

Deuce- Destiny!

Deuce ran twords Destiny and picked her up off her feat and hugged her, and Clawd patted her on the back. We all laughed, and me and Holt tryed to pull her down. Then Heath showed up and we all had one big group hug.

* * *

We skated for about 2 hours, then we all went to get iscream and did some talking, but I just knew that there was someone and something missing, and I couldn't tell anyone but Destiny.

* * *

**I WANT YOU GUYS TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY CALLED** _**UPDATE, **_**IT'S WHEN I POST UPDATES ON ALL OF MY STORYS. AND I HAVE A, WELL, AN UPDATE ABOUT MONSTER HIGH. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER HIGH! ALSO, HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, REVIEW! :) P.S. WHEN I DID THE WORD ISCREAM, IN HUMEN, IT'S ICE CREAM! ;)**


	8. CHAPTER 8- SAD HEATH

**CHAPTER 8- SAD HEATH**

* * *

Frankie's P.O.V.

When I went to school today, Cian didn't come to class, and she didn't seem like the one to miss school, she seemed to love it, it was strang. Another strang thing is Heath. He was really out of it, when the teacher called him, it looked like he was about to cry. He didn't respond, it's like he was staring off into space, just with a sad look. And right now, he's looking at pictures. I had to see what was wrong. I walked over to him.

Frankie- Hey Heath, you ok?

He didn't say anything, he just kept looking at his pictures, I didn't want to invade his privacy by looking at them. I tryed everything to snap him out of it, I repeatedly said his name, I snaped my fingers in front of his face, I waved my hand in his face. This was hard! I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to do after that, the only thing left was to slap him, and I couldn't do that, but I knew someone who could! I went to get Abby.

* * *

Frankie- Hey Abby, can you do me a favor?

Abby- Sorry, can not help fake people!

Frankie- But it's not me, it's Heath, he's like in some sort of trance, can you snap him out of it?

Abby- Hmmm, I gusse I can help him.

We headed for him, he was still staring at the photos, I started to believe that Heath made a cut out of himself.

Abby- What are the photos of?

Frankie- Not sure, I didn't want to look at them if he didn't want me to.

Abby norowed her eye brows and walked up to Heath, I closed my eyes and waited for her to do it, when I opened my eyes, Heath was back in reality, and rubbing his face. I gusse she hit him hard! I walked over there.

* * *

Heath- Why did you hit me?!

Abby- You were in trance, no other way.

Frankie- What were those photos of that you were looking at?

Heath- What photos?

Heath held up his hand to his face realizing that he was holding the photos, then he was almost scared.

Heath- Oh, these photos?! Oh, there nothing! So, did you look at them?

Heath was grinding his teeth on that last sentence.

Frankie- No, why?

Heath- Oh, no reason. Uhhh, ok, gotta go, by!

Heath was in such a rush to get out of there, but at the water fountain, he was talking to himself...

Heath- What am I stupid! I can't believe I almost let someone else see these photos! Cian would have been so unbelievibly mad at me! *Sighs*

I needed to know what those photos were of!

* * *

**HEY! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? BY THE WAY, I'M ALWAYS GOING TO ASK THAT! BY THE WAY, I WANT YOU GUY TO BE AT MAXIMUM SUSPENCE! SO, I'M GOING TO TELL YOU THE TITLE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT'S CALLED... **

_**THE TRUTH PART 1**_


	9. CHAPTER 9- THE TRUTH PART 1: HEATH

**CHAPTER 9- THE TRUTH** **PART 1: HEATH**

* * *

**_BTW GUYS, THE TRUTH CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE KINDA SHORT! SORRY! :(_**

* * *

Heath's P.O.V.

I needed to talk to Cian, and tell her I know. Not everything, but at least I that remember.

* * *

With Cian...

* * *

Heath- Cian, we need to talk!

Cian- Well, o... Ahhh!

* * *

Cian's P.O.V.

Heath sounded real firm, befor I could finish my sentence, he pulled me into the Janitors closet.

Heath- Look, Cian, I had to tell you this because, uhh, well, I remember.

Cian- Remember, remember what?

Heath- I remember us.

I gasped and took one step back, I was hoping I could tell Heath instead of him finding out on his own, cause like, sense when dose that happen?!

Cian- Well, ok I'll tell you.

* * *

7 minuets later...

* * *

We came out of the closet, Heath's mouth was dropped, then he took out photos from his pocket.

Heath- I can't believe it, now that I remember, those days we all spent together feel like they happened yesterday. I can't wait until you tell Holt, Deuce, Clawd, and Cleo too.

Cian- I know that things are way behind with Cleo, but I do expect to tell her befor Holt.

Heath- Some people would say that that would be wrong, but I understand.

Heath took my hand, I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Cian- I gotta get to class, I'll see you at lunch.

I pulled away from him, but he held onto me.

Heath- Wait, you forgot something.

Cian- What?

Heath took out my locket from his pocket and smiled, and so did I. He spun me around and put it back on me. I kissed his cheek again.

Cian- Thanks.

Them I walked to my next class.

* * *

**I TOLD YOU IT WAS GOING TO BE SHORT! OH WELL! SORRY! P.S. THERE WILL BE FIVE PARTS TO THE TRUTH, AND THIS DID COUNT AS ONE OF THEM. I'LL NAME THEM FOR YOU GUYS! **

**PART 1- HEATH**

**PART 2- CLAWD, AND DEUCE**

**PART 3- CLEO (WITCH WILL PROBOBLY BE REALLY LONG, PROBOBLY!)**

**PART 4- HOLT**

**PART 5- AUDIENCE ( YOU GUYS! ) ( AND THIS ONE WILL BE REALLY LONG TOO! )**


	10. THE TRUTH PART 2: CLAWD AND DEUCE

**CHAPTER 10- THE TRUTH PART 2 CLAWD, AND DEUCE**

* * *

Cian's P.O.V.

So Heath knows, that's 1 down, 4 to go. Next step Clawd and Deuce, I saw them at a lunch table with Cleo, and Draculaura. I could tell this wasn't going to be easy, but I had to do it. I walked over to them.

Cian- Hey guys!

Clawd- Oh, hey Cian!

Deuce- Watz up?

Cian- Can I talk to you guys in privet?

Clawd- Sure.

Cleo- You'll get me to move in a million years! Your just a bully!

Cian- Look who's talking!

Deuce- Ok, lets go have that talk!

They kinda rushed me out of there, and it's a good thing they did, I don't want to start a war with Cleo, but she is kind of making me! I gusse shes changed.

* * *

Draculaura's P.O.V.

I was so annoyed by the nerve of Cian to come over here and ask to talk to my, and Cleo's boyfriend in privet! I trust Clawd, I don't trust Cian! But I had to put up with it, I knew Cleo was hurt from what Cian said, I could see it in her eyes, but mostly, she was angry for the same reason I was.

Draculaula- You ok?

Cleo- Actully Draculaura, I'm not! I absolutely hate Cian! She's worse then Nefera! And I haven't even known her for a week!

I totally agreed with Cleo, when Clawd, Deuce, and Cian were talking, Cian pushed them into the janitor's closet. Then Spectra came over to the table.

Spectra- Hello everyone.

Draculaura- Hey Spectra, so listen, you know pretty much everything on all the students at Monster High, right?

Spectra- Just about, why?

Cleo- What can you tell us about Cian?!

Spectra- The new girl? Nothing much, she's a tough one. I haven't really got anything on her, when I see her doing something that I want to post, by the time I get my phone out, she's not doing it anymore. It's almost like she knows when I'm coming.

Draculaura- Can you tell us somethings you've seen her do?

Spectra- Well, she dose do a lot of writing in some weird looking notebook. Oh, and yesterday, I saw her kiss Heath! And he gave her a locket, she always wheres it, but it seemed to meen so much to them both.

Cleo- Wait! She kissed Heath!?

Spectra- Twice, on the cheek though. Right after they came out of the janitor's closet. I have to go see Bloodgood, by guys!

Draculaura- See ya.

After Spectra floated away, Cian, Clawd, and Deuce came out of the Closet, it had been about 5 minuets, then Heath walked over to them, I took out my phone to see if anything would happen, then I could send the pictures to Spectra, but nothing did. Then the bell rang for next perioud.

* * *

Cian's P.O.V.

So now 3 down, 2 to go, and they were the hardest ones yet. One because she hates me, and two, because, well, it's just going to be hard.

* * *

**SO THIS ONE TURNED OUT LONGER THEN I EXPECTED, THAT MEANS THE REST OF THEM WILL BE PRETTY LONG. PLEASE REVIEW! P.S. I DIDN'T PUT THE CHAPTER NUMBER DOWN ON THE THE CHAPTER SELECTION BECAUSE IT DIDN'T FIT! SORRY! ;)**


	11. CHAPTER 11- THE TRUTH PART 3: CLEO

**CHAPTER 11- THE TRUTH PART 3: CLEO**

* * *

Cian's P.O.V.

Next step Cleo. She was at her locker, I walked over to her.

Cian- Hey.

She looked like she wanted to kill me.

Cleo- What do you want?

Cian- Can we talk?

Cleo- Why, what about?

I took out a photo and gave it to Cleo, then dragged her into the janitor's closet. Her eyes widened.

Cleo- Ci-Cian!?

Cian- Yep.

Cleo took a step back and looked scared.

Cleo- Oh my Ra Cian, I am so sorry that I was mean to you! You had every right to be be mad at me!

Cian- Yes, I do, so I'm going to be, until you prove to me that you want to be you again.

Cleo- I'll do anything to have us be friends again! I will...wait! I have an idea! Can you do that spiny thing, where you change my cloths?! And I have my skateboard in my locker! It will be just like the old times!

Cleo smiled, and I did too.

Cian- Ok, fine.

I took her arm and spun her around once, she sparkled and was dressed totally different then befor. She had a black shirt on that had a tank top strap, and then a dangling strap, and short jean shorts, black ankle sneakers, and a skull hair clip.

Cleo- Sure feels good to be my self again! I gusse I didn't realize how much until it happened.

Cian- Now befor we head to Your locker, I need to give you a refresher.

Cleo- Thankyou, I could use one.

* * *

Cleo's P.O.V.

We came out of the closet about 6 minuets later, when We did, everyone stared at us, I think it was because of what I was whereing, but I didn't care, I needed practice on being my self again. Then me and Cian went to my locker and I got my skateboard and put it in my backpack. Then my click, or should I say my former click, walked over to us.

Draculaura- Cleo! What are you whereing!?

Cleo- I'm sorry ghouls, but that's none of your business!

Toralei- Wht are you doing with a skateboard?!

Cleo- Ok ghouls it's time you knew, I'm not who you think I am, my whole life I was a tom-boy, and when I had to go back home, because I was traveling the world with Cian and my friends, my dad made me turn into this girly-girl. Inever wanted to, but he threatened me that I would be his slave, forever. Now, I don't care what he thinks of me, the only freaky flaw in me is that it took me this long to realize it.

Frankie- So your telling us that your not in the click anymore because you're a tom-boy!

Cleo- That is exactlly what I'm saying.

When the group gasped, I just walked away with Cian.

Cleo- That's going to come back and bite me in the but, isn't it?

Cian- Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt my friends!

Cleo- Thanks Cian. So you've told me, Heath, Clawd, Deuce, that means the only one left is...

Cian looked down at the ground, I'm sure she was about to cry, so I pulled her into the girls bathroom.

* * *

**IN THE TRUTH PART ONE CHAPTER YOU CAN SEE WHO THE LAST ONE IS. PLEASE REVIEW! AND I WON'T TELL YOU WHY SHE'S CRYING! SORRY! ;)**


	12. CHAPTER 12- THE TRUTH PART 4: HOLT

**CHAPTER 12- THE TRUTH PART 4: HOLT**

**( YIKES! )**

* * *

Cian's P.O.V.

Cleo pulled me into the bathroom, I gusse she could tell I was going to cry, maby she hasn't changed, she's still my best friend from 100 years ago.

Cleo- You ok?

Cian- *Sniffles* Yeah, I'm alright.

Cleo- You don't sound it? Do you want me to go get Heath?

Cian- No, I'm fine.

Cleo- Do you want me to tell Holt myself, or we could do it together?

Cian- No! I have to do this by myself.

Cleo- But Cian, this is going to be so hard for you.

Cian- I don't care. You know, Destiny has a saying, she always says this to the family.

Cleo- What is it?

Cleo put her hand on my back.

Cian- 'It will be hard to say hello, but it was 1,000,000 times worse to say goodby.' And Destiny had to say goodby twice!

Cleo- It's going to be ok.

Just after Cleo said that, Toralei walked in.

Toralei- Well, well, well. This is a side I've never seen in either of you befor. Princess Perfect over here is a tom-boy, and is crying! This will make a smash hit!

Cleo's P.O.V.

Toralei took out her phone and snapped a picture of us.

Toralei- I wonder who I should send this to, how about everyone?!

Right when Toralei was about to hit send, Cian reached her hand out, Toralei's phone wipped right out of her hand, and into Cian's. Cian squeezed the phone so hard in broke into pieces. Cian's had was bleeding.

Toralei- Hey!

Then Cian made a whirl wind that blew Toralei and the wherecats out of the bathroom, and into the hallway, they flipped over a few times in mid air. Then Cian turned around and ran the sink water and put her hand under it, within seconds, Cian's cuts were gone. But none of this was no surprise to me. Cian grabbed her back pack and left the bathroom. I found her at her locker still crying.

* * *

Cleo's P.O.V.

Cleo- Ok, now I know you're not ok. Cian, it's ok to admit when your upset, or sad.

After I said that, Heath walked over.

Heath- Hey, what's up with Cian.

Heath's P.O.V.

Cleo stood up and pulled me a few feet away from Cian and began to whisper.

Cleo- Cians told everyone, but Holt.

Heath- Oh man, this must be killing her!

Cleo- Remember Destiny?

Heath- How could I forget?!

Cleo- Well just imagine how she feels. Remember the day she left.

Heath's smile turned into sadness.

Heath- How could I forget?

Cleo- Family is very important to Destiny, so she must be doing much worse.

When me and Cleo looked back at Cian, she was gone!

Cleo- Oh no! We need to find her!

Cleo's P.O.V.

I tryed to take off, but Heath grabbed my shoulder.

Heath- Stop! Let her go, she needs to tell Holt by herself.

Cleo- But she...

Heath- Let, her go.

I sighed, but I listened to Heath, maby he was right, maby I needed to let her go and let her do this by herself. Heath took my hands and hugged me, cause he knew it was going to be hard for me to.

* * *

Cian's P.O.V.

I had to find Holt and do this. I saw him talking to his friends by his locker, I walked over to them.

Cian- Hey.

Holt- Oh, Hey Cian! Watz up?

Cian- Can I talk to you?

Holt- Yeah, sur...Ahhh!

I grabbed Holt by his jacket and pulled him into the closet next to us.

Holt- Whoa whoa! What's going on here!?

Cian- Holt, I have to tell you something.

Holt- Well ok, what?

The guys that Holt was talking to were listening to us outside the door.

Cian- Wait a minuet!

I turned twords the door and opened it. About three guys came crashing in.

Holt- Guys! What are you do'n!?

Many- We're listening to your conversation, dahh!

I grabbed the bull by the horns, and to my face.

Cian- Well get out!

I threw him back and shut the door.

Holt- So you were saying...

Cian- Ahh, yes.

I whispered the words in his ear, then took out a book from my backpack and gave it to him. Then I took my ear phones off and put them in his ears, and opened the book, when the book was closed, I looked up to see his face, he was crying, and so was I. I hugged him, he hugged me back.

Holt- I've missed you Cian.

Cian- I missed you too.

* * *

It had been about 10 minuets sense we came out of the closet, Cleo and Heath came over. Cleo hugged me, and Heath stood behind Holt and grabbed his shoulder, and smiled. We all went to the office and were all dismissed for the rest of the day.

* * *

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK!? I WILL TELL YOU GUYS THE TRUTH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU KNOW, WHAT CIAN'S SECRET IS, HOW THEY ARE ALL CONECTED, THAT KIND OF STUFF! REVIEW!**


	13. CHAPTER 13- THE TRUTH PART 5: AUDIENCE

**THE TRUTH PART 5: AUDIENCE (YOU GUYS!)**

* * *

_**Hey guys! So today I'm going to tell you Cian's secret! Actully, it's Destiny's secret, she is the Mighty Q. The Mighty Q is the most powerful person in the universe! And it can only be a girl, and she lives for 10,000 years. She can bend any element, here are the fallowing elements that she can bend: Air, water, earth, fire, metal, wood, lite, music, color, paper, lightning, blood, any electric item (electricity), gold, silver, bronze, platinum, glass, plastic, clothing, lava/magma, and plants! A lot, I know! Bending means you can control it, and do anything you want with it or to it! Now lightning is the most powerful of them all! Cause there are different types of lightning, and those are the fallowing:**_

_**1. Blue- Regular lightning**_

_**2. Red- Regular lightning, just, after it hits something or someone, it will come back to you, so you have to catch it with lightning bending, and the Mighty Q can make it disapeire. (this is the most powerful lightning)**_

_**3. Orange- none **_

_**4. Yellow- none**_

_**5. Green- It is almost like a mute button in humans, and animals when you fire it at them, this one doesn't hurt if you get struck with it. If you fire it at a wall/celling/floor it will make that room sound proof.**_

_**6. Purple- This will allow you to shock someone, and people only, and then you can put them in anyplace you want, within reach of course, and then it strikes them like blue lightning.**_

_**7. White- It will allow you to reverse, or undo something, for example, lets say I was making pancakes, remember, this is just for example, the Mighty Q would use this power for something much more useful, lets say I put to much water into the batter, instead of throwing it all away, if I shot white lightning at it, it would get rid of all the water, but remember, this one dose not hurt you, unless that's what you're reversing.**_

_**8. Black- You can change any material, into another one! Say I had a peice of wood, but I need a piece of metal, if I shot it with black lightning, it would change into anything I set my mind on!**_

_**So that's it for lightning, two more things, one. Water can also heel any wounds, and two. Blood bending means you can control another person, or kill them.**_

* * *

_**So onto the connections...**_

_**Destiny, Cian, and Holt are brothers/sisters to each other, Cian was adopted, and yes, Heath is there cozens and him and Cian are dating! They also have another brother, and sister, but they won't be in this story. Well... maby, I'll think about it. Anyway, Cleo, Deuce, and Clawd go way back. Cian ran into them at a mall one day hoping to see Heath, then she introduced them to Destiny, and Holt, they all became bestfriends! Although, Destiny didn't get to spend much time with them, I'll tell you why later. Eventually, they all had to split up. And now there all at Monster High!**_

* * *

_**Know for Destiny**_

_**Destiny is the Mighty Q, Cian is her past life, the Mighty Q befor her. Cian was adopted by Destiny's parents after Destiny completed her training. Every Mighty Q takes about 2,000-5,000 years to complete her training.**_

* * *

_**Destiny's story:**_

_**At first, Destiny said no to Cian to become the Mighty Q, because she knew that every single Mighty Q wasn't happy. But when her brother, Aang, went missing, she knew she had to do everything in her power to find him. She summoned Cian, she was the first person to ever do that. But, she did! She told Cian what happened, and told her that she wanted to become the Mighty Q. Destiny became the most powerful Mighty Q ever! This was because all the other Mighty Q(s) fought and trained with hate and anger, because when they were offered this opportunity, they thought it was going to be fun, and awsome to be that powerful, but they were wrong. They all found out that becoming the Mighty Q was complete hard work. The Mighty Q befor them trained them, all the Mighty Q(s) fought with anger, hate, regret, and they did have a chance to back down and quit! But none did,Toby the time they all realized this, they had been through so much hard work, and said, "I can't quit now! Or else all this was just a waist of time!" But because Destiny was fighting for her family, witch ment the world to her and she would give up anything for them including her life(!), she fought with love, bravery, courage, strength, happiness, and faith. All off her training took only 100 years, that's when she found her brother. He was frozen in an iceberg! Destiny was the hardest worker ever, everything she knew, all her powers, she learned by herself. She was able to destroy a country at the age of 2 months old! She went to bed at midnight and woke up at 2 a.m. Cian barly saw any of Destiny during her training, but when she did, all Destiny would ever do was read right through there conversation. Destiny trained in every way she could, she read history, she did actions, she used dance routines, anything. Befor Destiny became the Mighty Q, she had many talents, she was athletic, she was a great song writer, and caring for people, plants, and animals. And she wrote a lot of songs as a kid, and no matter what time it was, no matter what was happening, she was always listening to a song, because she wrote songs for all feelings. Every Mighty Q got there own planet, it was called Zavanah, witch was bigger then Jupiter, and was in another galaxy so the government could never find it. The only way to get there was through the porthole, and in order to get through the porthole you need the mark of the Mighty Q, witch can only be given to you by the Mighty Q, if you walk through the porthole without the mark, you will get painfully shocked with lightning and die. When it was Destiny's 100 year annual training test, Cian didn't expect much, all she ever saw her do was read, she honestly never seen Destiny train. When Destiny presented her training to Cian, witch was a match against there teacher, Destiny knocked Cian out in less then ten seconds, then went into the Mighty Q state, witch hasn't been unlocked for as long ago as the B.C. time perioud! It was an extremely powerful state, but Destiny was more powerful, she blew up Zavanah, and back, then came out of the Mighty Q state. Cian had never seen anything like it, ledgend says that the Mighty Q state will be unlocked by a powerful person, one who knows and understands what the first Mighty Q ever, went through. And Destiny was the one. Cian deemed her as the most powerful Mighty Q in history.**_

* * *

**SO THANKS FOR READING, THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS, AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, PLEASE REVIEW, OR P.M. ME! BY!**


	14. CHAPTER 14- FIRST SCHOOL PART 1

**CHAPTER 14- FIRST SCHOOL** **PART 1**

* * *

Cian's P.O.V.

Ok, so everybody knows? That's great! It's finally done, and with even bigger news to come! I found Holt at his locker, he was the first one I wanted to tell.

Cian- Hey! ( :) )

Holt- Oh hey Cian! Waz up?

Cian- You will never believe it! Destiny transferred Jessica into Monster High!

Holt- No way! That's awsome!

Cian- I know right?! It will her first school ever! Come on, lets go tell Heath!

Holt- Ok.

I grabbed Holt's hand and we went to find Heath, when we took off, someone gave me a funny look, I alway forgot her name. Fina, Fushia, Fawl, Frankie? Yeah, that was it, Frankie. I wonder why.

* * *

Frankie's P.O.V.

I saw Cian grab Holt's hand earlier, I gave her a funny look, I don't know why! What has been happening to me lately?! Do I like him? I don't know, but I do know if Cleo can be a tomboy, then so can I! And maby Holt, Clawd, and Deucwould forgive me, there the first people to like me for me. I had to tell Cleo who I really was. I walked over to her.

Frankie- Cl-Cleo?

Cleo- Oh, hi Frankie. What's up?

Frankie- Cleo, I need to tell you something, I-I...

I was interrupted by Cleo. She smiled, I didn't.

Cleo- You're a tomboy?

Frankie- How did you know?!

Cleo- You'll find out eventually.

Frankie- What's ths supposed to mean?

Cleo- Look, Frankie, you don't need mypermission, you need to be who you are, and don't make the same mistake I did and let anybody change you.

Frankie- Thanks Cleo.

Now I smiled.

Cleo- Listen Frankie, me, Deuce, Clwad, Cian, her sister Destiny, Holt, and Heath are going to the skatepark after school, you wanna come?

Frankie- Yeah, I'd like that. Wait, did you say Holt?!

Cleo- Yeah, why?

Frankie- Ya see, I metbefor the day befor the party, when you said you had a little brother emergency, I went to the skatepark, I met him, Deuce, and Clawd. The next day, when he bumped into you, he looked at me, I said I would explain later, and I did, and he got mad at me, and never forgived me. The next day, when I took my sister with me to the park, when I left, I saw Holt and tryed to get mercy, but no luck, I ended up crying.

Cleo- Wow, but don't worry Frankie, I'm positive that Holt Holt will forgive you after school.

Frankie- Ok, what should I were?

Cleo- Whatever you want.

Frankie- Thanks. ( :) )

* * *

Cian's P.O.V.

Me and Holt told Heath about Jessica, and he freaked out! In the good way. We went to see Headmistress Bloodgood and she told us that she was going to start tomarow, and that she wanted Holt to be her guide. I wasn't surprised, the three of us that went there were me, Holt, and Heath, and anyone could under stand that Heath is not that goodWith remembering things, unless there really, really, really important! And I haven't been there in like 75 years (Remember, the mighty Q lives for 10,000 years, and that means Cian is 10,116 years old, and Destiny is 111 years old. Theyevent to every school together when Destiny was in training, and they graduated out of Monster High as the most valuable students.)! And Holt new his way around, and knew every teacher! So he was the best choice, we went to tell the others, then I called Destiny and she told me anything that might happen on the first day at school, she also told me how exited Jess was when she told her that she was going to school with the family.

* * *

**HEY! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY, BUT MY CHARGER WAS BROKEN ON MY IPAD, AND WAS DEAD, BUT I GOT A NEW ONE TODAY! CHARGER, NOT IPAD! :) SO HERE IS THE NEW STORY, CHECK UPDATE FOR AN UPDATE ON TOMAROW. REVIEW! :) BY!**

**- ****_ANUBISD101_**


	15. CHAPTER 15: FIRST SCHOOL PART 2

**CHAPTER 15: FIRST SCHOOL PART 2**

* * *

Cian's P.O.V.

Me and Jess left together today, she was really excited to start her first school today, me, her, and Holt left for school, when we got there, Deuce, Clawd, Heath, and Cleo gave Jess a big hug!

Cleo- I can't believe Destiny let you go to high school when your 13! You are so lucky that you have a sister that cares about you, and lets you be who you are! Daddy and Nefera were furious with me last night! I'm grounded!

Cian- I don't think so! I'm coming over to your house today to work this out!

Cleo- Thanks Cian, your a good friend, but you couldn't convince my father 100 years ago, what dose it make a difference now?

Cian- One word, Destiny!

Jessica- Ha ha! I get it! That's funny!

Cian- Yeah, if you know what destiny means.

Jessica- Good point.

Bell rings

Cleo's P.O.V.

Cleo- I didn't get it.

Deuce- Me either.

Jessica sneaked up behind us.

Jessica- Hey!

Cleo- Ahhh! Oh Jessica, you scared me!

Jessica- Sorry, I just wanted to remind you about something.

Deuce- What?

Jessica- Remember the 'FAMILY VOW'?

Cleo- Oh! Now I get it! But I don't quite think that it's funny. At least not when you know why it exists.

Jessica- I know, but it was clever!

Cleo- Yeah, it was!

Holt- Come on Jess, we got to get to first period.

Jessica whispered into Holt's ear. I didn't know what she said at first, but then Holt nodded and Jessica clapped, and I knew that ment what Holt's been doing to her sense she was old enough to understand. It may be a little childish, but tectneckly, Jessica is still a child, she climbed on his back, and he took her to first period.

* * *

Jessica's P.O.V.

Holt did something we always used to love to do when we were kids, he gave me a piggy back ride! I love it when he acts big brothery! It's fun! You know, most people/monsters are embaresed of their little siblings are around them, but our family, is different.

- Class, we have a new student, please give a warm Monster High welcome to Jessica Lyth!

Holt's P.O.V.

pointed to Jessica. I knew she wanted to hide, she always did have stage fright, unless she was around her family and/or friends. Everyone looked at her funny, and I knew why, and she did too. Me, her, Cian, Destiny, and Heath needed to talk to Frankie.

* * *

**HEY! SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 3 DAYS! IF NOT, THEN MORE! BUT THINGS HAVE BEEN CRAZY WITH SCHOOL, AND I HAD A DOCTORS APPOINTMENT YESTERDAY, SO, YEAH, CRAZY! I MIGHT NOT UPDATE TOMORROW, SORRY! BUT IF I DO, IT WILL PROBABLY BE EARLIER THEN USUAL, BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I'LL BE AT MY FRIENDS HOUSE TOMORROW. OH, AND I WILL NOT TELL YOU WHAT THE 'FAMILY VOW' IS!**


	16. CHAPTER 16: WE'RE COZENS!

**CHAPTER 16- "WE'RE COZENS?!"**

* * *

Holt's P.O.V.

Me, Jessica, and Cian went to talk to Frankie at lunch. Cian went over to talk.

Cian- Hey, can we talk?

Frankie- Sure.

She brought Frankie over to our table and sat her down.

Frankie- So, what's this about?

Jessica- Uhh...

Frankie- Hey, you look like...me!

Holt- That's kinda what we wanted to talk to you about. You see, this family thing of ours is kinda strange.

Cian- I'm adopted.

Jessica- There's monster blood that goes through it.

Holt- And it's kinda weird how you look like Jessica.

I was able to make a fake smile.

Jessica- It's kind hard to explain, but...your dad is our uncle.

Frankie- Wait, so your saying that we're cozens?!

Holt- Yep.

Frankie- Uhhhh...I have to go!

Jessica- Should I go look for her?

Holt- Na, if people see you two standing next to each other, they might call you Frankie.

We all laughed, then Heath came and sat next to us.

Heath- Hey, you guys tell Frankie?

Cian- Yeah, she may know now, but something's telling me the whole school is gonna know next.

Jessica- You would know.

We all laughed again.

* * *

Frankie's P.O.V.

I can't believe this! I have to call my dad to find out if this is true. I ran into the bathroom for some peace and quiet. I saw Cleo and she turned around.

Cleo- Oh, hey Frankie.

Frankie- Cleo, you know Cian just as well as anyone else, right?

Cleo- Just about, why?

Frankie- Well...what do you know about their uncle?

Cleo- Oh, they told you, didn't they?

Frankie- I don't know if I should believe it.

Cleo- Frankie, I don't know what your reaction is going to be, but it's the truth. You, Heath, Holt, Cian, Jessica, Destiny, and Cian's other brother Aang, your all cozens.

Frankie- Ok, I believe you. But what about you?

Cleo- Me, I met Cian at the mall along time ago. She was going into JUSTICE, and I thought, hmm, what is a normie doing in the monster mall? Then I saw Holt go up to her, and hug her. I thought they were dating, but then I saw Heath come up to her and hug her. That confused me. So I went over and I talked to her and cleared everything up. Then Deuce came over, I hadn't met him befor that, Cian invited me to come over to her house, so I said yes. And little did we know that we became best friends

Frankie- Wow, that family is a bit strange.

Cleo- It may be strange, but it's all true. And that family is also very powerful.

Frankie- Why?

Cleo- Well, lets start with their dad, he was the first officer from where they used to live. There mom was the first martial arts teacher, like karate, and stuff like that. Destiny was a very special child, she became the Mighty Q. Cain was the Mighty Q befor her, and eventually she got adopted by them. Holt and Jessica are monsters, it's clear why Jessica is, but it never really was why Holt was a monster. There brother Aang became the Avatar, and in my opinion, the strongest. Heath is there cozen, and he always was special in his own way. And you and your father are legends, you can make electricity come from your finger. You know, if your really nice to Cian, and Destiny when she's here, Destiny just might teach you the different colors of lightning.

Frankie- Uhh, thanks Cleo, for the info, but I don't think I can take any more today.

Cleo- Frankie, you will have to handle this information and more in the future, and trust me, it dosn't get easier.

Frankie- Uhh, right.

I let out a little laugh, and cracked a fake smile. I opened the door to the bathroom and walked back to the creepitiria.

* * *

**HEY! SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, BUT I HAVE TWO MORE STORYS NOW, SO IT MAY TAKE A LITTLE LONGER THEN USUAL. SORRY! REVIEW!**


	17. NOTE

**PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE, AND CHECK MY STORY CALLED ****UPDATE****.**

**GO TO CHAPTER 13**


	18. CHAPTER 17: CONFUSION

**HEY! SO SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! BUT HERE'S CHAPTER 17! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER! NOT YET, BUT SOON!**

* * *

Cian's P.O.V.

I saw Frankie come back into the creepateria, she sat down by herself and tried to think, but it was kinda hard. I looked over to Holt, he was looking at me, as if he knew what I was thinking, he gave me a look that said 'I'll go over and talk to her', when he walked over, she didn't notice him at first untill he said 'Hey'.

* * *

Holt's P.O.V.

I walked over to Frankie, she didn't notice me at first.

Holt- Hey

Frankie- Huh? Oh, hey.

She looked back down, I sat down and she looked at me.

Holt- Look, I know your confused right now, but the truth is, none of us know how this is possible, our parents would never tell us.

Frankie- It's just...I don't know...it's just...I don't know what to think or say.

Holt- It's ok, don't say anything.

Frankie- So, how come my dad never told me?

Holt- It's a long story, ya see, Destiny was kinda the one who tied us all up, and with her being the Mighty Q, she's mostly with her friends, and there not exactly the safest people.

Frankie- What do you mean?

Holt- That's the long story...well, it starts with...

Frankie- Actually Holt, can it wait for next week? I think I've heard enough for today.

Holt- Actually, I don't think I should tell you at all.

Frankie- Why?

Holt- Because, with you knowing, that might put Destiny in _more_ danger.

Frankie- Wha...I'm not even gonna ask.

I let out a chuckle.

Holt- Yeah. So your ok?

Frankie- Yeah, just a little confused, but I'll get over it.

Holt- Good.

I walked back to our table, only to see that Cleo had joined us.

Jessica- So, how'd she take it?

Holt- I didn't tell her anything.

Jessica- Wait, you didn't tell her anything about Destiny? Why not? She needs to know what this family is doing.

Holt- I didn't tell her anything for two reasons, 1 She told me not to because she's still trying to contain the previous information she was informed of, and 2 It could put Destiny in _more_ danger, it's bad enough that she has 9 people, that couldn't do anything, have hurt her, she dosn't need anymore.

* * *

Frankie's P.O.V.

Holt came over and talked to me, it did make me feel a little better, but also confuse me a little, but I don't want to know, at least not today. The bell just rang for next period, I don't know if I'll be able to focus. Clawdeen came over to me to ask me what's wrong, I told her everything, she was as shocked as I was, I counldn't believe this was happening, but it was, when I get home, I have to have a talk with my dad.

* * *

**HEY! SO ONCE AGAIN, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, BUT TODAY, I AM UPDATING ALL MY STORYS! HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! REVIEW!**


	19. CHAPTER 19: QUESTIONS

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW THAT I'M SUPPER LATE! BUT WHEN YOU HAVE 9 STORIES TO UPDATE, IT'S HARD! AND I AM SO SORRY TO SAY THAT I PROBABLY WON'T BE UPDATING FOR LIKE A MONTH BECAUSE I'M GOING TO SOUTH DOKOTA. BUT I MIGHT UPDATE THERE, BUT I'M NOT SURE. ANYWAY, SORRY AGAIN, AND LETS GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

Frankie's POV (the next day)

I was at my locker, Cleo and Clawdeen came up to me.

Clawdeen- Hey.

Frankie- Hey guys.

Cleo put her hand on my back.

Cleo- You ok?

Frankie- I guess, but I'm a little confused.

Cleo- Still?

Frankie- Yeah, still. My dad told me the exact same story that they old me yesterday, but when I asked questions, he told me either he couldn't tell me, or he didn't know. I guess there's more to my family then I know.

Cleo- Frankie, I don't know too much, but I probably can tell you some thing. What was one of the questions?

Frankie- Well, the one that dings in my mind the most is...why would telling me everything put this girl Destiny in more danger?

Cleo- Tell you everything? I don't know everything. No one does.

Frankie- Holt dose.

Cleo- No, he doesn't. He found very, very little, and thinks he solved the whole thing. But Destiny has told him over and over that he's wrong. No one knows what goes on in her life, but if anyone did tell you, that would put Destiny in a lot more danger then she's in.

Frankie- Well, what kind of danger is she in.

Cleo- No one knows that either. Destiny barley ever has time for her real family, but every time she hangs with us, she's happy. But we don't know what she does with the people that she claims is her real family.

* * *

**AHHHHH! TOO SHORT! DON'T KILL ME! REVIEW! BYE! **


	20. Note: PLEASE, PLEASE READ!

**HEY EVERYBODY!**

**NO, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. SORRY!**

**OK, SO I JUST RECENTLY MADE A FACEBOOK, AND TWITTER FAN PAGE FOR MY FANFICTIONS!**

**ON THESE SITES, I WILL BE SAYING STUFF LIKE: **

**•WHEN I'M GOING TO UPDATE **

**•PREVIEWS, **

**•I WILL EXSEPT QUESTIONS ON THE OTHER WEBSITES**

**•SHOUT OUTS TO OTHER STORIES AND WRITERS**

**•OPINIONS ON OTHERS STORIES, **

**•ECT.**

**FOR ALL OF YOU OUT THERE THAT HAVE A FACEBOOK, THE PAGE IS CALLED:**

**_Anubisd101_**

**AND THE TWITTER IS:**

**_anubisd101_**

**I NEED TO GET AS MANY LIKES, AND FOLLOWS AS POSSIBLE PLEASE!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


End file.
